I Will Follow You into the Dark
by skelekc
Summary: One shot I wrote using the wonderful song by Death Cab for Cutie. So many feels I tell you. ')


**Hello this is my first songfic. I love this song and I thought it would be a good match for my favorite pair NaLu. Check out the song (you won't regret it) I will Follow You into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song or Fairy Tail**

I sat there holding the hand of the woman I love while she laid in a hospital bed. Her hair gray now, not the luscious blonde it was when I first met her in Hargeon. We have been married for 50 years. We had two kids, our oldest is named Igneel, and our youngest is Layla. They were outside the door crying giving me and their mother space.

Love of mine, some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark

Lucy Dragneel, my wife is on her death bed. At 70 she is dying of old age. I look at her and she looks at me.

"Lucy, if you die, you know I will be right behind you"

She smiled "I know Natsu" I held her hand tighter.

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

Ever since the day we met I have always been by her side and protecting her. I could never live without Lucy. She stayed by my side on Tenrou Island when Kain was stomping on her. I told her to run but she wouldn't. That day is when I decided that I will never leave her side also.

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

When Future Rogue killed Future Lucy before my eyes I was so afraid. I knew Lucy was still alive now, but the pain I felt was incomparable. After that day I was always afraid to lose her and I couldn't understand why. Until it hit me, I loved her.

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

I know I am dying and probably won't make it another hour or so. I told goodbye to all my spirits. They cried when they found out that I wouldn't be here much longer, especially Loke, but that is the life of a Celestial Spirit, to see their master die eventually. I past down the remainder of my keys to my daughter, Layla, just like my mother before me. She looks almost like me (except for her pink hair) just like I looked like my mother. I guess the females in my family have strong genes.

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes  
Are all worn down

I looked at my husband, Natsu. He had a bitter sweet smile on his face. I squeezed his hand as much as I could in my weakened state. We have been together though everything.

"Natsu, remember when we lost 7 years when we got frozen in time on Tenrou?"

"Yeah, and when we came back everything changed"

"Mmhmm, we lost the guild and my father died" I had a sad smile on my face.

He put his forehead to mine "But you learned in those 7 years how much he really did love you, and we got to win the Grand Magic Games and use the money to buy the guild hall back"

"We fought Zeref and Acnologia, we had plenty of adventures" he went on.

"We even got married and had a family" His smile brightened when I said that.

"How could I ever forget the wonderful children we have. They are both strong just like their parents" He replied.

The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'Cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

I could feel myself getting weaker. I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore.

"Natsu, I am scared" I told my husband crying.

"Don't be, because we will be together again" He held me tight and wiped away my tears. "I love you Lucy"

"I love you too Natsu"

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

I felt her hand go limp and her breathing stop.

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks

I scooted her over and laid beside her, she is gone. I felt something in my chest crack and pain shot through my body, then everything went black.

Then I'll follow you into the dark  
I died of a broken heart.

Then I'll follow you into the dark

There is two figures walking together holding hands. One with pink hair and the other with blonde. They walk off into the light.


End file.
